If $x \circledcirc y = 3y+2$ and $x \odot y = x^{2}-2y^{2}$, find $(-6 \odot -5) \circledcirc 6$.
Explanation: We don't need to find $-6 \odot -5$ because $x \circledcirc y$ depends only on the right operand. Find $x \circledcirc 6$ $ x \circledcirc 6 = (3)(6)+2$ $ \hphantom{x \circledcirc 6} = 20$.